The Decision
by JoinTheDarkSide
Summary: The Doumeki's have been given an egg to protect and use. However, generations of Doumekis have passed and now Watanuki has been set free. What will this Doumeki choose, and how will it affect them all?
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, this was fun to write, sorry if it's a bit confising. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here except the plot.  
**

* * *

A hundred years had passed and the boy, no the man, had been freed from his cage. However, a decision had yet to be made and it fell onto the shoulders of the youngest and newest Doumeki to make it.

The choice of course, was what to do with the mysterious egg given to his grandfather, Doumeki Shizuka, by the renowned witch Yuuko. Instinct, or something similar, told the current Doumeki that the time was ripe for a decision to be made. The question he had to consider now was what were his options?

He looked down at the egg that had been passed down from his grandfather to himself, the egg that had been given to him by the witch Yuuko. The choice that came with it was a heavy burden; it had haunted him ever since his grandfather had passed it down to him. He had now run out of time, he could ponder on this subject no more. Watanuki had been released from his cage and everything seemed to have fallen into place. Tomorrow, a choice would have to be made, and, for the sake of everyone involved, he hoped that what he had chosen would be the right one.

The next day, during his daily visit to the shop, he sat down in front of Watanuki, sake untouched and feet tucked neatly beneath him. Surrounding him was an air of seriousness and maybe a little official doom and gloom. Just as he was about to speak, Watanuki raised his hand to stop him.

"You no longer have to come here you know, I have been set free and can do my own shopping from now on. I would probably get better ingredients and won't have to cook things on demand now anyway." He said derisively.

"I know." Doumeki replied after a short pause.

Watanuki just looked at him with his usual hooded eyes and slightly amused look. The only difference this time was the intensity of his gaze. It were as though he were trying to search for something in the murky depths of his soul, picking it apart and studying each piece closely. Finally, he nodded before gesturing for Doumeki to continue.

When he did not speak up, Watanuki treated him to an irritated look and said, "Well, what are you waiting for? I do not want to have to spend the rest of eternity listening to you grouching on about how you could not tell me what you wanted to say, just spit it out already! I can feel your need bubbling out of you and it is annoying me." He said, temper rising.

"How did you know I wanted to say anything? I had not even opened my mouth yet, even before you spoke." Doumeki asked slightly confused.

"I'm sure that wasn't what you were going to say, but I will answer you r question this time." He replied with a slight amused quirk to his mouth and a mischievous, no, a devious look to his eye. He leaned forward as though he were about to tell a secret and whispered. "I know everything" before he threw his head back in laughter, leaving Doumeki slightly confused and feeling as though there was no hope left in this world.

After a short pause, Watanuki continued talking, "You know, you talk a lot more than your great-grandfather did. Although, I have to say, Haruka was the most talkative out of all the Doumeki men I have met so far."

"Yes, I know, you have told me many times."

"Hmm, I must be getting old," he said jokingly, "Now, hurry up, I have things to do other than wait for you to say what's on your mind; I don't have all day you know."

Doumeki gave out a little harassed sigh, before holding out the egg.

"I have decided … to give it to you, to do whatever needs to be done with it. I have decided that whatever this does, a person's fate should not be placed in the hands of another, no matter how capable. I do realise how many times a fate has been placed in another's hands, and I do know that whoever's destiny is held in this vessel, I am entrusting it to you. But I believe that if there were anyone that could find the true owner of this, it would be you. So please take care of it and make sure that its duty is fulfilled." He said gravely

A gentle smile graced Watanuki's features as he rose from his seated position.

"Only you could make a speech like that seem like it should have taken place at a funeral. But, despite the strangely unfitting tone, those sound like very wise words coming from a very wise man. However, is he making the right choice? We shall see. Come, these kinds of things are better done standing up and in the open."

There they stood, in the middle of the room. Watanuki's face was set in a comforting smile while Doumeki's was subtly nervous, afraid of having made the wrong choice. As if he could sense it, Watanuki gently steered Doumeki out into the garden where the cool breeze and open space calmed him. Once again he held out the hand that held the egg.

Sending him another reassuring smile, Watanuki cupped his hands underneath the egg ready to receive it. A strange expression crossed his face.

"Once you have dropped it, step away from me. Do not question it, this is an order, not a request, understand?"

Doumeki nodded his head before tipping his palm and stepping back, just as he had been ordered to do. Suddenly, it seemed as though the sky darkened and a spotlight had been trained on Watanuki. A strangely opaque wind blew in, swirling around the garden several times before wrapping itself around Watanuki. Rays of bright light burst out from between the seams and the cocoon of white wind seemed to be fighting with the light coming from the inside.

The whole time Doumeki spent crouched on the floor trying to avoid getting knocked down from the strong wind and shading his eyes from the bright light. When everything dissipated, he rose from his crouch and stood there for a moment waiting for his eyes to adjust to the light. Looking up, he saw that all that was left was Watanuki. The egg in his hand had disappeared leaving no trace of it behind, not even the smallest silver of its shell.

A small smile was present on Watanuki's face, more like a smirk than what would normally be associated with a grin. He looked up at the confused Doumeki and suddenly his expression softened. He smiled, a real smile this time, and walked towards him. He slowly shepherded Doumeki back into the building, wearing a smile the whole time.

"Thank you, it seems that I will finally be able to complete my destiny as the true owner of this shop. I guess you are owed an explanation." He said seating Doumeki down. "This shop, unlike other mystical shops, was not just invented by some young upstart magician for vague unknown reasons. It has been here since the first human gained consciousness. By that I mean, as long as there are wishes, this shop has, and shall continue to, exist."

"Do you mean to say that this shop has been here since the beginning of time?"

"In a way, after all, who is to say when time began? Now, shall I continue or do you have other questions?"

Doumeki shook his head in response.

"Very well, try not to interrupt me again. As I was saying, the shop will be here as long as a single person on this planet wishes for something. However, a shop needs an owner, someone to sell the wishes it holds. As you know, before me, there was a previous owner, a woman named Yuuko. Remarkable though she may have been, she too, had her limits. As long as those limits were there, the shop could not fulfil its role entirely. You see, she existed, at one point. She was alive; she was a being that was brought into this world with a purpose other than the upkeep of this shop. She was meant to be. Therefore, the shop could not allow the future version of her to meet herself. It would have caused chaos in this universe.

"Like what they say will happen when antimatter meets matter?"

Exactly like that in a way, except that this meeting would not have caused the complete meltdown of the universe, only great confusion and strife. Then we come to me, Yuuko's successor. You may not have known this, but I was not a child born naturally into this world. I am a clone of another. A life not meant to have happened, at least not naturally."

Doumeki let out a shocked noise, his eyes widened even as he held in what questions he wanted to ask. At the sound, Watanuki just gave him a sly, knowing look and of course one of his trademark smirks.

"Yes, it is true, if it were not for certain events, I would not have existed, but neither would this shop. After all, as Yuuko used to say, there are no coincidences, only destiny. Now of course, I have come into my full powers, the egg allowed me to tap into the magical core of this very shop. Due to my condition, it would be alright if I were to meet anyone who knew me from before. As I do should not have existed, all memories of myself have been wiped from the mind of those who would wish to consult me. We are now able to appear everywhere at any time. We now exist in all corners of the world. As long as a person has a wish, all they have to do is look, and they will find me and my shop."

In the distance, Doumeki could hear two voices chiming out a welcome. He could hear the doors of the shop slide open. Footsteps approached the room they were in and Watanuki had already taken his place on the chair with Doumeki by his side on the floor.

A black-haired man walked in, he was wearing a uniform. It was a strange black robe with green trimmings and a green and silver tie. His skin was pale as though he spent most of his time studying, his features had become gaunt and his dark eyes held a slightly manic look. He was someone most would call handsome, but the dark aura surrounding him hid this fact from Doumeki, the man reminded him of a snake.

"Ah, greetings, good sir. How has your day been? The weather has been very pleasant lately no?"

"How did I get here? I am quite sure that I was on school grounds a few moments ago."

It was then that Doumeki noticed something strange about the man. It was not his clothing, nor the fact that he was a foreigner. The strange thing was that he was speaking in English, with a distinct Scottish accent, and Doumeki could understand every word he said.

**So sorry, I know some of you are probably mentally killing me for translating the hitsuzen bit, but I figured if I was going to write the whole thing in English, then I might as well go the whole way. Anyway, can anyone guess who the new customer is? I might have a prize for the first person who guesses correctly. Oh, by the way, a clue: The character is from a series of books about a magical boy in a magical world whose role is to defeat the evil lord. I'm betting that most of you know which series the character comes from now huh.**

**(Psst, most likely it'll be a cameo appearance in the continuation of this little oneshot.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I'm just here to say that the sequel has been posted. Thanks to all of you who reviewed it. Since we aren't allowed to upload A/N chapters, I've decided to give you guys an extra chapter anjoy! Oh, by the way, its a crossover with Fairy Tail. Might be a bit lame, but I thought it up on the spot.**

* * *

Watanuki stood in his garden staring intently into the distance. He held his pipe in one hand letting its smoke drift freely into the afternoon air. A slight frown could be seen on his face as his face became troubled and slightly annoyed.

Suddenly, a small figure rocketed through the bushes and ran into his legs. The small pick-haired figure fell back, rubbing his head, seeming unaware of his surroundings. The boy, for that was what it was, glared at the thing obstructing his way. Then it seemed he realised that the thing in front of him looked a whole lot like a pair of legs.

The boy froze before slowly looking up. Once he'd reached the face, he was faced with a low level glare coming from the man before him.

"Umm, sorry?" The boy squeaked.

Watanuki just sighed and turned around silently.

"Hey! Don't just ignore me! Wh-"

He was interrupted by the look that Watanuki sent his way. It reminded him of the glares that Erza would send his way whenever she was annoyed at him.

"Are you coming or not?" Watanuki asked. The boy silently nodded before getting up and dusting himself down.

Inside, they sat around a table, Natsu worried that he was in trouble and wondering where he was.

"Maru! Moro! Get us some tea and snacks please." Watanuki said, before a small white ball of fur jumped into the room. In the distance, Natsu could hear two voices chime and agreement.

The man immediately turned to ball.

"No, Mokona we will not be having any sake, get out of here."

Mokona pouted and let out what sounded like a wail of misery before trudging off into the hallway, whining the entire time. The whole time, Natsu was sitting there, fidgeting and staring intensely at everything in the room. So he was surprised when Watanuki started talking to him.

"Boy, do you know how you got here?"

"My name is Natsu not boy!"

"Answer the question."

"No" he replied sullenly.

At that moment, Maru and Moro came in with a trey of tea and some snacks. Eyes lighting up, Natsu quickly grabbed some food and ate. After nearly half his tea had gone, he started yawning and his eyes drooped. Slowly, his head dropped till finally, he released a snore and was deep asleep.

Watanuki manoeuvred him into a more comfortable position, resting his head on his lap as his body stayed splayed on the ground. For a while, they just stayed that way, Watanuki sipping his tea and gently stroking the top of the child's head. Then the door was pushed open.

"Ah, Doumeki, you're here, come, help me. We're going on a field trip."

Without saying a word, Doumeki gathered the child into his arms and the both of them walked out into the garden. A magic circle opened and they walked through it emerging into the middle of a town. Right in front of them was a three story building with a wooden sign above the doors. It read 'Fairy Tail'.

Without pause, Watanuki walked right ahead through the open door into what appeared to be a mess hall. It looked as though the people in it were in the middle of a brawl. He then walked right up to the bar and sat down on one of the benches in front of it. Smirking, he greeted the old man seated upon the counter.

He gestured for Doumeki to seat the still sleeping boy next to him before turning back to the old man. He was peering over at him, most likely trying to figure out who he was, before he spoke up.

"I guess I should thank you for returning one of our members."

"Hmm, yes, I guess you should, after all that he did, you are extremely lucky that he's still alive and well today."

The guild master glanced at him sharply with quite a large amount of worry in his eyes.

"Ah, well of course, he is a Fairy Tail wizard."

"Mm, and the next time he decides to break through dimension walls and attempt to wreak havoc in other universes; be assured that the punishment will be much greater than the headache he will be experiencing tomorrow." Watanuki said lightly.

At that, the old man paled, smirking Watanuki stood, patting the boy on the head, before leaving he said one last thing.

"You are very lucky I took a liking to him, or I would have been very angry at all the work he has just made for me."

He laughed a little before leading Doumeki through the mob and back out the door. From the shadows, a young Laxus walked over to his grandfather.

"Who was that man?" He asked.

"I believe that that may have been the Dimensional Witch, look out for him. He is a being with great power known for his fickle ways. For now, bring Natsu to bed, it is better that he think it all a dream."

"Do I have to?"

Laxus sighed at the look his grandfather gave him before reluctantly lifting Natsu up and walking out. The Master stayed behind, wondering just how Natsu had managed to travel through dimensions without a large amount of magical help.


End file.
